


Lab Work

by thedevilchicken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Kissing, Laboratories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Shuri causes a minor explosion.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Lab Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



She blew up the lab with them both inside, which maybe wasn't her best work. 

He yanked her aside so the glass hit the wall, not her; she pulled him into the shelter and activated fire suppression. Gas smothered the flames. All they could do next was wait. 

The room was small. Bright. Cold. When she shivered, he offered his coat; she scoffed, wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her face into his neck. 

Ventilation took an hour. When the door opened, she kissed him, grinned, and stepped outside. He followed. 

Maybe lab work wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
